Sunbathing is Such Sweet Sorrow
by mochamaker
Summary: A day by the pool for Alex and Olivia may lead to more than just WET bathing suits. Enjoy... Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters; no profit made here. No lawsuits allowed.

Rated M for spice and everything naked and nice… ;+)

_POV of Alex._

**Sunbathing is Such Sweet Sorrow**

Chapter One:

Ring, ring, ring. "Hello, Detective Benson here."

"_Olivia, it's Alex. I happen to have my afternoon free today." _

"Okay, and?"

"_Well I was hoping you would be able to spend it with me." Oh, why don't you just beg Alex, flashes through my brain._

"OH, um…you're in luck. I'm caught up on my paperwork and no disasters await. What did you have in mind?"

"_On this horribly scorching day, swimming of course. I have a rooftop pool above my penthouse. Meet me at my place in about an hour_?" I ask and hold my breath.

"Sure sounds great." I release my held breath and smile into my cell phone receiver.

"_Okay see you soon then_," I hang up the phone with a quick flick of my finger.

I sit at my desk in my ADA office smiling like a nutcase. I have a play date with Olivia Benson rolls through my head as I begin to gather up my paperwork to take home. I buzz Liz, my boss, through the intercom and inform her I will be taking the afternoon off. She tells me to quick slacking and laughs, then hangs up with a resounding click.

I sit back in my crappy office chair and stare out the window as I thought of my attraction to the illusive Detective Benson. I've been careful not to spend too much time with Olivia outside of work since I started this job three years ago. Though lately, I want to spend every minute of my off hours with her, getting her to smile at me with her luscious mouth, or see the twinkle in her dark brown eyes when she laughs. I shake my head at my attraction and pick up my briefcase on my way out of my office.

As I gather up my jacket from the coat-rack beside my door, I realize that I took a taxi into work this morning, but I didn't feel like waiting for one now, so using my cell, I dial my car service and request a town car pick me up in ten minutes. The operator agreed and we hung up. I walk quickly to the elevator to head down to the sidewalk to await my ride. One peek through the windows and my suit covered body shivers at the heat and I quickly decide that I'll wait in the lobby for my ride.

My ride arrives quicker than I expected and the driver, a woman, promises to get me back to my uptown apartment within half an hour's time. I give her an extra tip when she pulls up in front of my building with ten minutes to spare. I run upstairs to my apartment, jogging into my bedroom to throw on my best swim suit. I strip out of my work clothes in record time, and tug and yank on my black bikini suit, adjusting the straps and bottom to cover my assets.

I glance over at my mirror and see my reflection. "Looking good Alex," I tell myself as I pull my long hair up into a ponytail.

Olivia rang the buzzer as I was pulling up my shorts and slipping on my flip-flops. I run to the door and opened it with a yank. I gasp at the sight before me. Olivia was clothed in a dark red tank top and short jean shorts. My eyes drift down to the shorts and notice exactly how short they really are.

_Gulp_. I swallow the lump of lust in my throat as I step back to invite her inside my penthouse apartment. She gazes around with her curious eyes and after much investigation, takes a seat on the sofa situated off to the left.

"Nice place. I didn't remember it looking like this the last time I was here." Olivia says in a low voice; her voice sends shivers down my spine when it reaches that low pitch. I try not to tremble, but I see her eyes watching me.

"It has been quite a while since you stopped by. Do you need to change into your suit?"

"Nope. Already wearing it. I am so ready to take a dip. Um…I would like something to drink though."

"Of course. Come with me into the kitchen and we'll get some drinks to go up with us to the pool." I twirl on my heel and lead the way into my designer kitchen. Olivia glances around as she follows, her eyes finally locking on me as I walk in front of her. I turn my head to ask her what she would like to drink and notice her normally dark eyes, darkened even more, her pupils open and wide. _Hmm_.

Coughing slightly I ask, "Olivia, what would you like to drink?"

She shakes her head, looking around in a daze, and finally looks into my eyes as she answers, "Water for now, but alcohol later."

I nod at her and say, "water I can do," and walk over to the counter, reaching up to get a to-go cup for her water. I watch her out of the corner of my eye. She was watching me as I stretched up to reach the glass, the same dark look gracing her eyes. _Very interesting_. Maybe she is attracted to me after-all. I'm going to investigate this further, I tell myself.

I hand her the water with lots of ice, then get one for myself. "Okay let's go then. The day is wasting."

"Lead the way Counselor." Olivia laughs as she follows me out of the apartment, up the stairs, and up to the rooftop.

The swimming pool wasn't very big but enough for several strangers to enjoy comfortably and stay out of each others way. Off to the each side set several deck chairs and a couple of tables with umbrellas. Olivia looks at the tables and wastes no time walking over to one of the tables and sets down her bag and towel. I walk over and do the same, figuring the bags will be safe here. With a flick of her hands, she removes her shorts and tank top, leaving her clad in only a dark red bikini. I try not to swallow my tongue as I covertly glance at her rippling muscles flexing with each movement she made.

To distract myself from reaching out to touch her luscious body, I dig in my bag and withdraw my sunglasses and a magazine. I head over to the chairs and plop down, sprawling out on my back and began to read, not daring a glance at her all her bare skin on display.

Olivia grabs her sunglasses and her towel out of her bag and walks over towards me. She tosses down her stuff, walks over to the pools edge and jumps in, splashing water everywhere.

"Olivia Benson!" I shout as her splashes get my feet wet. I smile at her goofiness.

She turns around and a smile back at me, then takes a deep breath and dives under the water, playing. I watch her over the top of my magazine as she swims from one end of the pool to the other and back without taking a fresh breath of air. _The woman has stamina_, I think as I stare at her, mesmerized by her gliding form. After several minutes of playing in the water, she jumps out from the water, dripping water as she walks back over and plops down in her chair, slipping her sunglasses on.

She turns her head, focusing those dark covered eyes at me. "So Alex, how have you been?" Olivia asks me casually.

"Good. How about you?"

"Eh, so, so. You know the exciting life of an NYPD Detective," Olivia laughs softly.

I turn my head to look at her and say with sarcasm, "Oh, about as exciting as an ADA I imagine." I smile at her and wink.

She smiles back, her face crinkling in merriment. We stare at each other through our sunglasses, both our eyes hidden from the other. I break our staring contest to look out over the pool. I see lust reflected back at me from those swirling depths of dark brown. She gazes at me then turns her eyes away to look out at the pool too. After several minutes of silence, I hear her voice and turn to look at her again.

"Hey Alex, did you put on sunscreen?" Olivia asks softly.

"No, I forgot." I say with a shake of my head.

"Allow me," Before I could stop her, Olivia digs out my suntan lotion then stands by my chair expectantly. I take the hint and roll over onto my stomach, exposing my back to Olivia and turn my head, resting my ear against my chair and gazing at her. I sigh with pleasure, anticipating her strong fingers rubbing my hot skin.

I hear the click of the bottle lid opening and the squirt noise of the liquid spurting into her hand. I take a deep breath and release it when I feel the first touch of her warm lotion covered fingers touching my shoulders, rubbing in circles to get the lotion absorbed. "Oh God, that feels good." I feel her strokes falter for a minute then resume, harder than before.

"This is an awkward position Alex. May I sit on your chair to finish?"

I gasp and answer in a whisper, "Sure, whatever works for you."

I feel the chair shift a bit and warm skin brushed my thighs and lower butt, before a warm weight settles on my upper thighs as Olivia straddled my legs and sat back. I feel the smooth skin of her belly brushing my bikini clad butt as she leans forward and continues to apply more lotion to my shoulders, neck and biceps, working the lotion into my skin in smooth circles. Her damp bikini bottoms quickly warm up and heat up my skin even more, causing tingles to travel down my legs to my toes. I scrunch my toes in pleasure at the feel of Olivia on me like this.

I whimper softly as her fingers work over my skin. I feel her hands pause in their motions and her fingers fiddle and tug at the latch on my bikini top. A second later, the straps brush my elbows as she flung them off my back.

"What are you doing?" I ask, my voice going husky.

"I need to get the skin under the strap, hold on for a minute. I'm almost done." I feel her wide thumbs stroking along my spine and her strong fingers working up my rib cage as she smears the now hot lotion into my skin. The touch of her hands rubbing along my skin arouses me.

I bite my lower lip to keep from moaning aloud my pleasure, sure my arousal must be obvious to her through the goose bumps now covering my upper arms and belly. She keeps stroking my skin, moving her hands along my sides up and down rhythmically. I can't help it any longer and begin to rub my thighs together slightly, creating a slight friction between my legs where I feel a great heat gathering.

Olivia shifts, obviously feeling my movements and she leans forward more, smashing her heat into my moving thighs.

"Oh," I gasp at the feel of her against me like this. She trails her thumbs down my ribs, moving them along the sides of my breasts lightly, teasingly. I squirm under her, my arousal peaking, my nipples hardening as my loose top tickles them.

A soft, husky voice whispers, "Your skin is so soft." A few more teasing strokes along my breasts. "Are you this soft everywhere?"

Instead of answering her, I moan as she moves her hands down my sides and flicks her thumbs underneath my bikini bottoms briefly. I desperately want to ask her what she is playing at, but I like her hands on my skin too much to stop her.

"Do you like my touch?" she asks. I nod my head. Not liking my answer, she asks, "I can't hear you Miss Cabot."

"Yyy…esss," I softly say, my voice stuttering. She laughs a deep laugh in response and whispers in my ear, "Do you want more?" Strong fingers stroke circles under my bikini bottoms. Her touch tells me she already knows my answer but I respond anyways.

"Yes," I say, my voice deep and laced with need.

Her fingers slide down my hips to stroke my lower belly then trail back up to stroke the sides of my breasts again. I bite my lip harder, and move my thighs together in firmer rhythm. She pushes her hips down harder on me to halt my movements.

With a sigh, I stop squirming and say, "Olivia…you're driving me crazy."

"I know." She responds but doesn't stop her stroking. I feel her hips scooting down my thighs until she stops, straddling my knees. She leans into me until her breasts rest on my back and her hips cup my butt.

She whispers into my flushed ear, "Turn over."

I hesitate for a moment, sigh and roll over as she asked. The minute my back hit the chair, she leans into me, slipping one leg between mine and gently presses our breasts together. She reaches up and lifts my sunglasses up and away from my eyes. I reach up and remove hers. I gaze into her darkened eyes and she gazes back into mine.

I glance down at her slightly parted lips and lift my chin, intent on capturing her in a kiss. She meets me halfway, and we kiss. I let my eyes flutter shut at the exquisiteness of her soft mouth. A brush of lips, then deeper as we both part our lips and allow the other to explore. She moans into my mouth and I feel her moan vibrate all the way down my body, settling in the pool of heat gathered between my legs.

I moan in return at the pleasure her pleasure is giving me. I wrap my arms around her shoulders, sliding my hands down her strong back and settling around her waist. I pull her hips closer to mine, needing more contact from her. She smiles into our kisses, sliding her strong thigh up to rest against my need, pushing into me ever so slightly. I reciprocate and thrust my hips down onto her tense muscles, moving my heat against her skin, giving my heat the friction it needs. Our hips thrust and parry, following the rhythm of intimacy, driving my arousal for this woman to new heights.

While lost in the feel of her lips, I hear the door bang open and a very deep male voice say, "Shit, look at that." My eyes jump open at the sound and look at Olivia, her eyes still closed and her mouth still moving against mine. The voice must have registered, because her brown eyes slowly open and she glanced over to the stairway door. I glance over too and see two twenty year old males staring at us wide eyed and jaws dropped.

"Fuck. Lesbos."

Olivia stops kissing me and hovers over my mouth, waiting. The first voice comments, "Hey a free show, don't hate em for showing their love in public." He smacks his friend over the stomach. They turn away from us for a minute to walk over to the chairs directly across the pool from us and sit down.

Olivia leans up, putting her mouth by my ear and says softly, "I want to continue this but not with observers. Your place?" I nod agreement and hug her to me tightly. She reaches back and fastens my top back together, situating it for me so I don't flash dud and stud, my new nicknames for the idiots over there. I smile up in thanks and she kisses me softly before she casually crawls off my body. She grabs her towel, wrapping it around her torso and waits for me to do the same.

"Ahh, babes don't leave." The second man pleads with us as we smile at each other and ignore them. Olivia flashes them a quick smile and a one finger wave, then turns away. We both slip our sunglasses back over our eyes. We walk over to gather our things from the table then walk down to my apartment quickly.

"Do you need to shower?" I ask Olivia as I unlock my door and let us in. "No," she huskily answers.

Olivia is standing right behind me, and I feel her breath on my neck, tickling the skin with the warmth. I push my door open and step inside. I feel something soft fluttering against my calves but pay it no mind as I focus all my attention on the woman behind me. She follows, grabs my bicep in her strong hand, halting my forward motion while she slams the door shut with her other hand. I stop breathing as I feel her tugging me backwards against her hard body, her towel no longer covering her torso, her hard nipples rubbing my bare shoulder blades.

She whispers in my ear, "I want you Alex," her warm mouth covers my earlobe, firm teeth bite down then her lips trail down my neck and around to my jaw and cheek. I take a step back and reach my hand around to clasp her neck as she nibbles my skin deliciously. She wastes no time running her hands from my belly up to my breasts, tugging my towel free and cupping me firmly, her thumbs teasing my hardened nipples through my bikini top.

I reach back with my free hand and release the fastener, letting my top fall free and her hands now can cup me skin to skin. I moan at the contact and feel my knees trembling, my wetness warming my bikini bottoms as it drips out of my core. "Oh Olivia."

"Alex," she mumbles against my neck, "God, you're beautiful. So gorgeous." One hand moves from cupping my breast to trail down my stomach and inside of my bottoms, tickling the skin of my mound with teasing circles. I grit my teeth and grab her wrist, pushing her hand down further, forcing her to cup me where I need her touch.

"So impatient," she says as she pulls us back to rest against the apartment front door. In a quick move, she is no longer behind me, but standing in front of me, gazing into my hooded eyes with her own and moving her hand down to trail her warm fingers through my wetness, tickling my outer lips.

"Fuck, you're so wet. Did I make you this wet?" She asks as she kisses down my neck, licks my collarbones and trails her lips down to encase my hard nipple in her warm mouth.

"No Liv, it was those two men." I sarcastically reply. She nips my breast with her teeth as she laughs.

"God, I need you to touch me," I whimper and shake my head in frustration. My arousal is wound tight and burning me up.

"I am." She slides her fingers into me slightly then retreats.

"Don't stop. Keep going. More," I request with a thrust down of my hips. She pulls away before I can capture her fingers. "God, Liv."

"Shh. I'll take care of you." Warm, hard fingers thrust inside me, stretching me blissfully. I shout my pleasure and rock my hips in counter rhythm to the thrusts. "Oh so good, so good." I gasp with each rock.

While not slowing her thrusts, she guides my legs to wrap around her waist. I lean back and oblige, wrapping my arms around her hot neck to hang on for the ride. I trail my fingers in her short hairs and tug when she changes her speed and angle of her thrusts, reaching inside me deeper. My head hit the door with a bang, but I can't feel the pain only the pleasure this wonderful, sexy woman is bestowing upon my body.

I feel my orgasm tightening my stomach muscles, and I arch my back to take her fingers deeper inside, reaching as far as those long fingers can. "Oh. Oh….I'm getting…close," I mumble out between moans. I hear the thuds as my hips and shoulders hit the door with the force of her thrusts. Fuck it; I don't care if I have bruises in the morning.

She doesn't change her speed just lets me ride her fingers, taking all the pleasure from her that I can. I open my eyes to gaze into hers as I feel my orgasm riding in, sweeping me away in a thunder of sensation and gasping breaths. Her brown eyes are so dark they appear to be black pools of affection.

She smiles at me as I open my mouth wide and scream her name to the heavens while my hips tremble and my sweaty body slides against hers. She holds me tightly as my release leaves me weak and in a daze. I feel her lips kissing my forehead, trailing down my nose, and then to my lips, humming against me softly.

"You're so beautiful Alex."

"MMm. Wow." She laughs at my response, probably not the one she expects but my brain is in such a fog, I can't help it. She kisses me again and I kiss her back, nibbling on her pouty bottom lip, licking her sweet mouth.

I lean back and say, "Take me to bed Olivia Benson," I command of her with a squeeze of my thighs still wrapped tightly around her waist. She smiles into my mouth, reaching down to hold me to her tightly and walks us down the hall shakily to my bedroom. I kiss her neck as she steps inside the room, turn, and shut the door with bang.

**A/N: I got a case of the summer flu, so to feel better I penned this little gem. Let me know how you like it… The tale that is you dirty minded gals, :+)**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters; no profit made.

Rated M for skin on skin sliding

Sunbathing is Such Sweet Sorrow

Chapter Two:

_**The Bedroom…**_

Olivia carries me into my bedroom, heading straight for my bed with slightly unsteady steps. I laugh into her sweaty neck, clinging tight, and she smiles against my cheek. She rams the bed with her jutting knees, cusses softly then leans forward, letting me fall onto my back on the perfectly tucked in bedspread. I bounce softly. She jumps on the bed and lands on me.

I spread my legs. She falls into me and her hard stomach rub my still throbbing wet lips as she leans on her elbows, briefly moving up to situate herself comfortably. I wrap her up tight between my legs.

I wrap my arms around her neck and yank her mouth down to mine. I need her. I'm hot and so very wet for her touch and she knows it; if the look in her eyes and the smile against my lips is any indication. I rock and rub my hardness against her muscles, vying for more friction against my need.

"Easy Alex," Olivia says as she lifts her head to gaze into my eyes. I nod my head and look at her.

"You're so beautiful Olivia." I lift my hand and trail the backs of my fingers down her soft, warm cheek, flipping my hand over and trail my thumb along her bottom lip, smearing the moisture from our kisses of only a moment ago.

If it were possible as I look at her, I feel her dark eyes melting into mine as she leans forward and our noses touch. She moans as the sound vibrates her lips, sending wonderful sensations into my thumb. She parts her lips, moving in more to take my thumb into her hot mouth. I moan at the feel of her. If she is this warm everywhere, I'm going to die from my own arousal while pleasuring her.

She leans away from me, sliding her hands down to hook inside my bottoms and tug them down my legs; I close them a bit to allow her to get them off. The cool air of my bedroom stirs around my skin as the ceiling fan stirs the air gently, slowly, drying the sweat as it forms on our skin. "I want you Alex," she says softly, gazing at me spread and ready for her touch.

I watch her as she reaches behind to flick the fastener on her top, letting it fall forward. She lifts it over her head, revealing her full breasts to my gaze then she reaches down to hook her thumbs into the bottoms of her suit and yanks it down and off, leaving her now as naked as I am. Her body is a living example of the Greek Goddess statues my nannies used to make me look at in my history books. I adore nicely proportioned women. I extend my hand out to touch her naked flesh, finding her more amazing than I could ever fantasize about.

"Wow Olivia," I hear my husky voice speaking without my brains permission, too late to censor it now.

I barely have time to gasp before her warm flesh is once again between my spread knees and she is lowering herself down onto my body. I open my legs to allow her to nestle against me, as close as possible. She lowers her mouth to mine and takes me in a kiss that curls my toes and causes my fingers to grip her rippled shoulders convulsively. I feel the heat of her skin under my fingertips.

I moan; I gasp; I let her have me. I rotate my hips up to rub my heat against her soft heat. She pushes down, making sure she fits snug against my spread lower lips as her tongue plunges into my gaping mouth. I think for a flash of a heartbeat, I'm going to come without her fully stimulating me, she feels that good.

I feel her hands trailing down my sides to grab my hips, tugging me in, moving me in a rocking rhythm now. I relax and ride. I pull my mouth away from hers, tilt my chin away and moan her name. She licks my chin, down to my neck, and stops to twirl in the hollow of my throat. My loins are pushing the breaking point as her bumpy tongue trails my skin in circular patterns.

"Liv…Livvvv," I moan as she keeps my hips rocking. As I suck in a breath, ready to say her name again, my heat takes over and blasts me away. I'm coming rolls through my brain but doesn't escape out my mouth because my voice left me.

I keep my mouth open as I tremble, riding out my pleasure against this beautiful, soft creature as she rocks back, giving me what I need of her. I shut my eyes to the vision of my Goddess leaning over me as I come in a rush of hot stickiness, coating my shaven lips and her soft skin. I relax and rest, sinking into my bed.

I lick my now dry lips, once, than again and say, "come up here Olivia." I need her wetness on my lips.

I open my eyes to look at her. She leans down to kiss my mouth, wetting my lips with swipes of her tongue. Her eyes are black; the pupils swallowing most of her eyes. I slide my hands down her back, cup her buttocks and the backs of her thighs. I grip her muscles and pull her up, tugging until she complies and scoots up my body.

"More," I say softly and pull. She looks down at me as she straddles my ribs. I shake my head and say again, "more."

I watch as her mouth drops open, finally realizing what I'm saying she scoots her knees up the bedspread with soft whooshing noises. I feel her soft inner thighs against my flushed cheeks and sigh loudly. I slide my hands up her thighs and grab her hips, allowing my fingers to dig into her smooth flesh, my nails biting her skin.

I watch as she leans back slightly, tilting her mound closer to my parted lips. I lick my lips in anticipation of the feel of her in my mouth. God, do I want to feel her heartbeat throbbing against my tongue as I lick her sweet juices. I glance at her, noting the reddened swollen skin, glistening with her arousal. I thrust my hips down and cross my thighs to put pressure on my own resuscitating need.

I tug her down closer to me. I exhale a rush of warm air, letting my breath flow over her wet mound. I gaze up her torso, watching her full breasts heave with her gasps. I grip her tighter as she thrusts down, making her hot arousal meet my mouth. I lick her outer lips first, enjoying the smooth, shaven flesh much like my own. I appreciate when a woman takes the time to shave or trim her pubis. It makes eating her so much better. I know that I would do this for Olivia shaven or not; I'll just enjoy it more with her smooth lips not chafing me as I eat her.

I feel her thighs shuddering against my cheeks as she spreads them apart more. I let go of her hips to trail my hands up and cup her breasts. I thought so many times about cupping her as I ate her and now I am. My own hips squirm, my thighs squeezing my clit harder as they move, building my need up with a rush of pressure.

I kiss her erection with my lips, opening and taking her inside as I suck her softly. I moan into her hot juice. I rub my thighs harder together. She moans in response and says my name over and over in a breathy voice I hear even though my ears are covered by the skin of her thighs. I flick her hard nipples with my thumbs as my tongue reaches out to flick her hard clit. She rocks her hips, taking pleasure from my kiss.

My hands feel the sweat blossoming on her skin despite the coolness of the bedroom. I suck her into my mouth once again, harder than before. She stops rocking and I feel her pushing her hips down on my mouth. She squirms and trembles convulsively against me with the depth of her orgasm as it grips her. My hips rock up and I feel my orgasm taking hold of my hips, trembling them into the bed as I continue to feast on Olivia.

I move my hands down to grip her hips and hold her steady on my mouth, her come flowing in a rush of heat into my mouth. I moan at the taste. I think she has the most wonderful of any woman, and I have had experience in the matter. She stops trembling scoots off my mouth. I whimper at her departure. She looks into my eyes and smiles. I lick her off my lips franticly, not wanting her heat to dry before I get my fill.

"Yum," I throatily say. She laughs at my joy and leans over to kiss my still licking tongue, sucking her taste off me.

"Good?" she asks.

"Oh yes. I want you for breakfast, lunch and dinner from now on. You better keep your schedule clear."

"Yes, Counselor," she rests her hot cheek against my shoulder and wraps her arm around me.

"I'm serious."

She laughs again and says, "I can see it now…Captain I have to get to dinner, Alex needs fed." She lowers her voice considerably and says, "Benson I think she can feed herself," back to her normal pitch again, "no sir, she needs to eat me." Dead silence.

She laughs deeper again.

We lay quietly for a few minutes, holding each other and thinking.

I finally break the silence and say, "okay, maybe just lunch and a midnight snack?" I look down at her as her eyes flutter shut, her breathing evening out.

"Yes," she mumbles and shivers. I kick my foot under the throw at the foot of my bed and toss it up, grabbing and covering us both up. I shiver against her in pleasure and wrap my arms around her. I want Olivia comfortable in my bed.

I smile at the feel of her resting in my arms in a way I never thought possible before today. I close my eyes, relaxing against my lover for the first time but hopefully not the last, and let my body drift towards the bliss of a well earned nap.

**A/N: Here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy it; I know I did while writing it. Thank you to all who reviewed chapter one. Reviews do make me feel better, well also the 12 hour nap I took yesterday. ;+)**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters. I'm not making a profit.

Rated M for spice.

Sunbathing is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Chapter Three:**

_The Kitchen:_

My eyes flutter open and darkness surrounds me. I sigh and think it must be late evening or early morning I'm guessing. The darkness feels nice to my tired eyes. A warm body presses tightly against my side. _Who is curling up against me so tight? _I glance down and see dark disheveled hair resting on my shoulder. Warm breath tickles my skin.

I inhale and smell Olivia Benson. Memories of this afternoon flood my mind and I feel myself getting wet and warm in response. She moans softly and presses her lips to my skin. _So soft. _The arm wrapped around my waist tightens and tugs me closer to her. Her warm, strong thigh rests on my hips and mound. My warm liquid is seeping out of me now; I feel it tickling as it trails down towards the comforter.

Olivia lifts her head and presses a kiss to my neck and up to my cheek. She sighs against my skin and moans softly. Her hand cups my breast, presses in gently. I moan her name. She laughs and reaches up to kiss me on the mouth.

Her tongue licks my bottom lip, requesting entrance. I open and oblige her. Our tongues dance together sweetly, distractingly and I fail to notice her shifting position to straddle my hips as she did the night before. She meshes her heat into mine as she rocks her hips, grinding us together hard.

I pull my mouth away from the deep kiss to gasp in a breath and moan, "oh, God…so nice."

She glides her mouth along my jaw to suck sweetly at my neck. I arch into her, the pleasure from her touch bubbling within me as I tremble.

"Al..ex," she whispers against my skin right below my hot earlobe.

She sucks me in gently, hips rocking faster, and her hot mouth and tongue causing more heat to rush to my loins with each stroke and suckle. Using my back muscles, I lift my hips and grind my need into her harder, needing the contact so very much.

Everything is so very hot against me; I'm burning up. A sweat blossoms on my skin where we touch and glide together. She trails her tongue down the skin of my neck, between my collarbones, along my breasts and finally down to dip into my belly button. She scoots her warm mound off mine and glides her wetness along my shaking thighs.

I reach down and tangle my fingers in her short hair, tugging up as my hips thrust against her mouth. I need her mouth on me. She laughs at my antics and slides her tongue down my lower belly to twirl a maddening pattern along my pubis.

I grunt and groan. "Livia, please," I whimper.

"Please what?" she asks as her lips trail along my shaven and sensitive skin, placing kisses as she scoots down towards where I need her most.

"You're trying to kill me," I whine.

"I will make you see Heaven," she whispers. Her mouth dips down and she licks me in a long upward stroke. My body arches off the bed; I have no control. I grab her silken hair and pull.

"Mmowww," I hear and feel her say against my wet lips.

I feel her hands on my thighs, urging me to open wider and allow her body to nestle between my tense knees. I comply because at this point, I need her licks more than I need to breathe. I'm dripping wet and she knows it. She sucks me hard where I need her touch most and I thrust into her with a loud moan.

"Oh God, oh…yesss," I whisper. After several rolls of her tongue, it's obvious that detective Benson knows what she is doing. "So good." I say on moan.

She pulls away and I almost die from it. My heart is pounding and my breath is coming in quick gasps. She has me wound tight, burning for her cool tongue. "Nooo, "I say, not letting go of my death grip on her messy hair. She reaches up to ease my fingers from within her hair. I let go reluctantly as she kisses my other wrist, as I clutch her shoulder tight, fingers digging into her muscles.

"Shh, I'm coming back," she utters to soothe me into silence. She leans away and grabs the discarded throw blanket, rolls it into a ball and places it under my hips, changing my angle and opening my thighs wider. She nestles back down with a sigh, gazes up into my eyes and lowers her head once again.

The touch of her mouth makes me shake. She grabs my hips and pulls me to her mouth rougher as she sucks me in once again. The heat, the caresses of her tongue as it rolls over me is too much. I push against her. She speeds up, sucks deeper.

She places her thumb just inside my soaked lips as she hums against me. I squirm because I can't help it. My loins are crunching and starting to tremble. The release is riding in and I can't stop it. "Fuck," I whisper as she pushes the thumb inside all the way. "Oh my…Liv, oh…Liv."

I dig my fingers into her shoulder and let my body go, rocking with the wave as it pulls me under the sea and pushes me up into the mouth of this Goddess. I scream as I thrash against her. She holds me still within her grip and lets me tremble my pleasure. I reach up and cover my eyes with my palm, needing the safety of my own clasping hand.

She hums as she keeps me going, coming into her mouth and onto her tongue with a gush of warmth. I sink into the covers, letting my hands relax at my sides. I glance down and see her eyes open and watching my face. She eases out of my body and places a delicate kiss on my shaking inner thighs, spread open for her.

She eases up and away from my soaked body, lifting to lay over lips, our eyes and me inches apart. She smiles down at me and I smile back. Soft lips brush my own and I part mine to brush her lower lip with a lick of my tongue. I taste myself, my come that soaked her lips and whimper at the memory. I feel the warmth between my legs dripping down only her strong thigh as she gently places it between my spread legs, nestling against my sensitive center.

"Was I good?" she leans down and whispers into my ear, brushing my earlobe with the tip of her sweaty nose.

"A joke right?" I giggle out and gasp as she bites my earlobe playfully. I yank away from her sharp teeth and turn my head to see her silhouette in the darkness. "Olivia Benson you are the best lover." I exhale and say, "seriously."

"Wow, okay. So, you're saying I'm a stud?"

"Yes…your mouth is anyways. Don't let it go to your head," I laugh.

She settles her upper body off to the side, curling up against me and placing her sticky chin on my shoulder. I feel her wet heat on my thigh, and turn my head to gaze at her affectionately. _I want this woman in my bed again, _flashes through my mind as I gaze at her. I lean down and kiss her sweaty forehead, watching as her eyelids shut at the touch of my lips to her skin.

"I want to make you come," I whisper against her skin.

"Shh, later," she whispers back.

"I'm tired," I say as my eyelids keep fluttering.

"Rest than."

"Don't want too. Need you," I hear myself mumbling. "Mkay…will you stay?"

"You have me. Now, shhh."

I trust she will be here later and isn't going to love and run away, at least not yet. I let my body relax and my breathing deepen as a drowsy warmth begins to take me over. I feel her strong arms tighten her hold on me and sigh.

A stomach rumbling loudly in the quiet of the bedroom wakes me up a few short minutes later. I glance down and see Olivia looking up at me shocked and a bit sheepish. I smile down at her and she says, "sorry, I'm hungry. I didn't get lunch."

"You already ate…but I suppose we can get up and get some dinner."

Another rumble but softer and longer. She stares down at my stomach and laughs. "Okay I guess we both missed lunch. No judging."

"I wasn't," she whispers and kisses my shoulder. She lifts herself off of me and sits on the edge of the bed, her eyes looking around the darkened room curiously. I don't think she got to explore much of it before, and so I reach over and turn on the bedside lamp for her to see. I have no more secrets to keep from this woman. _Not anymore. _

I push myself up, wincing slightly at the pull of my sore and over used hip muscles and scoot over to sit beside her. I wrap her up in my arms and hold her warm body tight against mine. I inhale the scent of her and the scent our loving has left within my bedroom; I like it.

A rumble from her stomach breaks my hold and she stands up, looking around for her suit to put back on. I stand and walk over to my drawers, grabbing two cotton shirts and boxers for us to wear.

"We should probably shower too," Olivia says as she gets dressed in my clothes.

_God she looks sexy_. I watch her pulling up my boxers and notice the rippling of her muscles. I bite my lip and walk in front of her towards the kitchen, gazing at my shaking hands briefly. I want to touch her skin again so much its almost overpowering.

"Dinner Alex…focus on dinner," I mutter as I walk.

I decide on sandwiches and pull out the ingredients. I hear her as she enters. I'm bending over and looking into my fridge and don't see her step up behind me. She wraps me up in her arms and trails her hands up to cup my breasts. I lean forward, pushing into her hands and enjoying the feel of her warm palm on my still hardened nipples.

"Ready for round three?" she burrs into my ear.

I feel her breath caressing my ear and I don't want food anymore. In a quick move, I turn around and slam the door to the fridge shut with a bang. I look into her hooded brown eyes and know what I want. I use my palm to push her back hard against the center island in my kitchen.

"Wha…" she gasps, staring into my now hooded eyes. "Alex."

"Good, you remember my name. For a minute I thought you forgot it," I smile at her coyly and wink. I reach down and grab the waist of the boxers she is wearing and pull down hard, skimming the shorts down her legs with a tug to let them pool at her ankles. "Step out of them."

She lifts her legs and kicks the shorts away, leaving her bare assed in my kitchen. I wrap my arms around her waist, capture her open mouth in a kiss and slip my thigh between hers, pushing up, and rubbing against her. She is so wet, and so very warm.

"Alexxx," she moans into my mouth. My tongue plunges into her mouth in response and I clasp her hips in a tight grip and pull up.

I break our kiss. "Lift up. I want you sitting up here," I say, using my attorney voice, stern and unyielding. She hops up, squeaks over the coldness but complies, spreading her knees for me to nestle between. The heat from my gaze I'm sure will keep her butt warm.

I waste no time; I need her now. I place my hand onto her breastbone and shove her back to lean on her hands for balance. I mouth her chin, down to her nipples and lower myself down onto my knees, barely noticing the hardness of the tiles. I'm only interested in the hardness of Olivia's need. I want her taste on my tongue again.

I reach up and lower my mouth to her wet silk, taking a moment to breath hot air onto her and making her to moan my name again. I smile and lean in to kiss her most intimate place. I tongue her and suck her swollen bead into my mouth, twirling it around with my lips as I did before to bring her pleasure.

"Aaaaallll," she screams as her hips begin to shake.

I reach up and push on her lower belly, holding her firmly to the counter. She is very wet and warm against my lips and I lick up every drop of her. I love the taste of her already and know I'm about to become an addict for the taste of her. I feel her pushing into my mouth and give her the friction she wants.

She's moaning my name every gasping exhale now. Her stomach muscles quiver under my hand and she comes against my tongue in a flood of warmth. I suckle her soaked lips and tongue her until she ceases her trembling.

I place a last kiss on her and pull away, but keep my hand in place on her belly, still holding her to the counter for support. I gaze at her lying across my counter and let my lips lift in a smile. I laugh in pleasure and lean in to kiss her above her heart. She opens her eyes and gazes down at me.

"I don't think my stomach had this in mind but thank you for that," she says and sits up, wrapping me up in her arms.

I kiss her cheek and sigh. She kisses my temple and rests her head against mine. After several minutes, I step back, holding my hand out to help her hop down on her still shaking legs. As she stands, I place my arm around her waist and hold her to my side.

I lean in and whisper, "you're the best kind of snack darling." She turns her head to kiss my lips softly.

Twin loud rumbles echo around my kitchen in the silence. I gaze into smiling brown eyes and laugh. She joins me and we almost collapse from the intensity of it all. We finally settle down enough to get her shorts pulled back up. I keep my arm around her waist as we prepare our dinner in between smiles and soft kisses against swollen lips.

I turn to look into her eyes and say, "I think I could fall in love with you."

She leans into me heavily and wraps her arms around my neck, placing her lips a millimeter from my mouth to shakily whisper, "I think I might love you already."

My heart soars at the words and I close the distance between our mouths.

**A/N: I was bored as I sat on my terrace drinking, so I tapped this out for a bit of fun. Sorry for any screwy edits, because I didn't. Enjoy ;+)**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters. Not making any profit off this tale of suds without duds.

Rated M for spice

Alex POV

Sunbathing is Such Sweet Sorrow:

**Chapter Four:**

_The Shower_

Soft breath tickles my neck and I open my eyes, my mouth curving into a smile unbidden by my usual conscious control. Olivia lay curled against my back, spooning me against her softness and her protecting my body within the curve of her smooth warmth. She sleeps as I stare at my bedroom wall, watching the sun brighten the room tint by soft orange tint. I close my eyes again and giggle softly at the joy I feel bubbling up in my chest.

After dinner last night, I asked Olivia stayed with me, curled at my side almost the entire evening. We only separated to relieve our bodily functions. I admit that I missed her during those few minutes apart. She had to make a quick phone call to the precinct to make sure she would be able to stay with me and not have to rush off to work. I sat on my couch, watching her pace as she spoke and I smiled at her as she talked with Detective Tutuola in her rich velvety voice, sending shivers down my spine with its low pitch.

We fell into bed early and stayed until just this moment when my eyes met with the sight of her curling around me.

I whisper softly, "Olivia, baby?"

"Mmm, what?" she mumbles against my skin, shooting warm air across my skin, causing it to pimple at the sensation.

"We have to get up soon."

"Don't wanna," she groans and tightens her clasp around me, her hands rubbing small, teasing circles around my belly button.

I groan at the feel of her touch. "Oh Liv. Mm…we have to shower."

She moves over me and leans on my shoulder. "I happen to like the way we smell."

"Like chlorine, coconut suntan oil, and twelve-hours of sex?"

"Yep. An enticing combination for sure." She nuzzles my neck and places kisses down from earlobe to the top of my shoulder. I moan at the feel of her kisses, so soft and warm, enchanting me under her spell more than I already am.

"I want you so much Alex," she mumbles into my shoulder.

"You have me for as long as you want me," I say, trying to be both serious and playful. I know we said last night we could develop feelings towards one another but that was last night. The sun is up and work beckons us away from our day of fantasy and forgetting the real world.

"I want you now." She moves and tugs my arm until I shift to my back, allowing her to crawl and rest on top of me, our breasts smashing softly together and our hot mounds resting together. Her brown eyes look down into with a serious expression. She says in a whisper, "but beyond that…I'm sure we'll work something out. I'm not the relationship type, and I just…I have feelings for you, strong feelings."

A crack appeared in the steely Olivia Benson and I must take care not to pry it open and have us both tumble in, falling to our emotional deaths. Reaching up to cup her cheek, I let her look into my suddenly moist eyes, opening myself to her. Softly I say, "I want you…I have for so long. Let's just enjoy each other and take it from there." Our lips caress and mesh together for long minutes.

I break the delicious fusion of our lips and roll out of bed, knowing Olivia will keep me against her for the duration of the morning. "Liv I have court in three hours and I didn't prepare my opening statement."

With a groan of displeasure, she stands up and stretches. I watch her muscles flex under her gloriously soft skin, and feel my mouth water. I take a step towards her then another. I'm standing before her before I realize and kneel down before her still stretching body. I lean in and nuzzles her stomach, causing her to gasp and fall back down onto her heels. Glancing up, I see wide and dark brown looking down at me. I kiss her mound and trail kisses down to her warm lips.

Inhaling her scent, I let the moan in my throat escape and she gasps at the feel of it. I give her a long stroke, causing her to jut her hips towards me and whimper. I lick another long stroke from back to front, working the tip into her folds to brush her swollen need then I pull away and smile up at her. She reaches down to cup the back of my head as she lets another whimper escape her gorgeous mouth.

I grab her hips and pull myself to my feet. Licking my lips I say, "yum. So good." Then I twirl and walk to the bathroom. She follows slowly, shaking her head and clenching her hands into fists.

"Mean…so mean Cabot," she growls as I start the water for the shower. "Do that and the jury will fall at your feet." I meet her scowling eyes and giggle softly.

"Liv, my tongue would be exhausted if I did. And you don't want that." Flashing her a smile, I turn and go back to the task of getting the shower ready for us.

Placing my fingers under the spray, I nod at the temperature and step into the stall, leaving the door open and look at Olivia impatiently. I give her a come her gesture and she bites her lips, but comes to me. I step under the spray after she enters and closes the door, encasing us both in the quickly building steam from the water.

I tilt my head, close my eyes, and let the warm water cascade down my head and shoulders, releasing a moan and the luxurious feel. Olivia kisses my nipples, suckling them inside her hot mouth. I try to step back, but her arms wrap around me holding me to her in a solid grip. I whimper and arch into her mouth, giving up the control. She twirls her tongue around the hard bud and murmurs my name into the wet skin.

She pulls me out of the spray so she doesn't drown while kissing me with her mouth open. I flip around to lean against the opposite shower wall, placing Olivia under the warm spray, her hands touching and stroking my entire body, sending tingles down to my toes. Her touch stops at my thighs and she urges me to open up for her touch.

Grabbing her hair, I yank her mouth away from my breast and pull her up to my lips, kissing her deeply and plunging into her mouth. She cups my mound, her long fingers playing with my soaked, nether softness. I lean back and let her have her way. I'm under her spell and don't bother fighting against what I know we both want so very desperately.

"Oh, yes…like that," I whisper into her mouth. She laughs and twirls around my hardened bud, driving me mad with her slow, teasing touch. I gaze deeply into her brown eyes and see humor dancing in their depths. She's paying me back for my teasing licks of earlier. "Feels wonderful. You have such nice fingers."

"I do huh?" She slides her fingertips down near my opening and enters me with just the tips, resting inside me, but now moving in further. I tilt my hips, rock and try to plunge her inside. She keeps her hand at the same position while she laughs into my arched neck. My desire is rocketing and my control yields to this wonderful woman touching me.

"Touch me." I whine. "I need you."

"Just remember you said you need me later babe." Her fingers rock in me and plunge all the way to the hilt. "Oh," I scream her name. I can't help it, she feels so good, makes me so full with her touch and her love. I rock down and set up a rhythm.

She lets me be the guide, gripping my waist to keep me from slipping on the shower floor. I thrust, she curls her fingers on the out stroke, her thumb rubbing my hard erection with each movement of my hips. Five of her deep thrusts and I curl my leg around her hips, holding steady as my hips begin to tremble with my release. Warmth spreads within me and I feel my inner muscles clamping down on her as she continues to stroke me with deep thrusts. She holds me tight as I slump into her, wrapping my arms around her strong shoulders, hanging on for dear life.

"Oh, looks like you got dirty again, Alex." I growl at her and continue to rest in her warm embrace. Blinking my eyes against the fluttering spray of water drops, I duck down, using her body, I slide down to my knees, grab her hips and go back to my breakfast.

I feast on her with a fervor that drives us both wild with lust. "All…exxxx," she screams as I wrap my lips around her bud and suck her inside, tonguing her towards her release.

My knees are beginning to hurt and I need to stand back up soon. There isn't time for a slow release for Olivia as I had planned earlier. I twirl, suck, twirl, suck, then feel her shake against my mouth, a gush of her warmth squirting into my mouth. I swallow her in greedily and moan against her, prolonging her release. I pull myself up and wrap her up much as she did me. We rest in under the shower spray.

"Yum," I say, licking my lips as I rest my nose into her soft cheek.

"Hmm…you like doing that don't you?"

My eyes flick up and meet her brown gaze. "If I could live off you alone, Olivia, I would in a heartbeat." Her lips lift into a smile, and she leans into me and kisses my sticky lips.

"I would let you if it were possible."

"I'm glad you decided to let me shower. I enjoyed you getting me dirty again. But Liv, the water is getting cold now and we really do have to go into work today."

A sigh. "I know, I know. Give me the soap and I'll wash your hair."

I let her wash me from head to toe, then I turned and returned the favor. I dug out my work clothes and tugged them on, figuring if I had clothes on then Olivia wouldn't try to take them off again. Wrong. I let her get near me and she unbuttoned my shirt. With a laugh, I stepped away.

We were only a few minutes late leaving the house. I let her borrow some underwear so she wouldn't have to go commando. She laughs at me as I tell her with a winki that I don't want my afternoon snack getting chafed.

We agreed to meet for dinner later that night if not before. With smiles on both our lips, I left her at the parking garage and went to the curb to catch a cab.

I didn't look back, though it was tempting to see her watching me walk away. I could feel her eyes on me. The cab driver gave me a weird look but I still let the smile grace my lips the whole way into work.

**A/N: A quick update. Not my best, but still pretty pleasureable. Review, perddddy please?**

**Next up….Alex's office perhaps?**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters. Not making a profit.

Rated M for spice…everything naked and nice.

**Sunbathing is Such Sweet Sorrow:**

Chapter Five:

_Lunch at My Desk_

Surprisingly, I am able to enter my office without so much as a backwards glance from my secretary. I have exactly fifty minutes before I'm due in court, and my opening statement isn't even complete yet.

"Don't panic," I say as softly as I gaze at my very full and messy desk. _You brought this on yourself Alexandra. Cabots don't panic…_

I meant to finish it last night, but Olivia looked far more appetizing to me than this damn statement. I lick my lips at the memory, and allow my tongue to twirl along my bruised lips. Walking to the coffee machine and shaking my head at my silly mental jaunt, I grab my mug and fill it to the brim. I sigh at the sight of steam fluttering into the air. _Ah, caffeine…my first lover; I hope Olivia understands. _I take a sip and head for my crappy but oddly comfortable office chair to finish the outline for my opening statement.

I work best under pressure, and having Liz my boss yell at me for looking like a stuttering fool in court always scares the crap out of me enough to make me work hard. I pull out my pen, slip on my glasses and get to work.

After many sips of hot coffee, a glance at the clock as I finish writing the last line of my opening statement confirms I only have eighteen minutes until I'm due in court. _Damn, I'm good_. I lean back in my chair, close my eyes, and rest my head for a minute. Images of yesterday flutter in my mind. Olivia spread beneath me on the bed while I kissed her most intimate places. My lips tug into a smile all on their own at the memory of her taste flowing over my tongue, smearing my lips with salty goodness. _Yum. _

I sigh with pleasure, then shake my head to get back to the task at hand. The quicker I get this stupid court appointment taken care of, the quicker I can get back to dreaming about a naked Olivia Benson. I will hopefully get to see the real thing again later tonight so long as our schedules still allow free time. With a jump and a fist pump in the air, I grab my briefcase and race out of my office door, barely remembering to shut the door. My secretary gives me a wave as I skate by her, skirt billowing with the rapid movement of my legs. _Good thing I put my hair up in a braid today. _

Running up the stairs, I am extra careful not to trip in my heels and tear my stockings. I just didn't have the time to change into the extra pair I keep in my briefcase, and I know the Judge will quickly point out my haggard looking appearance, if only to make a fool of me in front of my peers. Sometimes I seriously wonder why I chose to become an attorney, because it isn't for the pay and it definitely isn't for the recognition. As I step into the courtroom with two minutes to spare, another image of Olivia floats through my mind, and I realize that's why I still remain in this position. I put up with all the political crap of the ADA office for one flash of those sparkling brown eyes whether it be in anger or in joy.

I clear my throat and get my prosecutor voice in place as the Judge bangs the gavel and calls the court to order. I ignore the defense attorney's stare and stand up to deliver my quickly written opening statement to the jury. I walk in front and state my case. I take off my glasses as I finish and walk to my chair. I look over at the jury and they all have expressions of compassion as they look at me. I've been told that I look my human when I take off my glasses, so when I finish my opening statements, I always take them off and glance at each juror. It hasn't failed me yet, and today it appears to work yet again.

_Damn I'm good, _I think as I lean back in my chair and watch the defense attorney make an ass of himself once again. He finishes much too fast in my opinion, and the minute he sits down, the Judge calls a recess until after lunch. I squash the urge to whoop for joy at the brief reprieve. I am so tired and getting more tired as the minutes of the clock tick away.

I'm not use to spending so much time being intimately active and it's catching up to me. My muscles that were languid this morning upon waking, are starting to cramp as I walk out of the courthouse. I don't regret my time making love with Olivia even though my thighs and hips are screaming bloody murder with each rapid step of my high-heeled feet.

I think of last night as my feet carry me away from the courthouse and towards my building. Entering my office building, I stop at the coffee bar on the ground floor and get a double shot Americano, needing the caffeine jolt before my return to the courtroom a mere two hours from now. Glancing at the elevator doors longingly, I decide to walk up to my office, taking the stairs with the hope that the extra walking will stretch my muscles and help ease the cramping.

With a huff of breath, I reach my floor and feel the pleasant warmth in my thighs as my cramped muscles start to loosen. I smile at my secretary, stop to pick up my messages, and enter my office. Closing the door with my hip, I saunter to my desk and sip my hot coffee, humming into the Styrofoam as the bold taste flutters on my tongue. I don't bother to pay attention to my environment.

Sitting down at my desk, I glance at the stack of messages, and set down my coffee, not raising my eyes. In the quiet of my office, a loud sigh comes from over by my leather couch. A gasp leaves my lips before I am able to stop it and my messages flutter out of my fingers to land in disarray on my already messy desktop. Leaning forward with a shake of my head, I watch my cup shake as my elbows bang my desk hard.

"Fucking shit!"

A throaty laugh echoes around the walls. I look up and see Olivia Benson, sitting on my couch, her eyes hooded as they watch me.

"Detective, hello," I manage to say after several deep breaths. "What are you doing here?" She has her jacket off and the sleeves of her dark blue button down shirt rolled up. My favorite one of all her shirts because it makes her dark features so much sharper and so sexy. "Have you been here long?"

"Hello madam prosecutor."

I glare at her with a raised eyebrow and wait her out.

"What's wrong Counselor? Are you afraid I'm here to…beg you…for a warrant?" A smile tilts those pouty lips up into a playful smirk. She leans forward and rests her elbows on her knees, giving me a glimpse of her cleavage through the open top buttons of her shirt.

_Gulp. _Oh, yes, Olivia is playing with me, and she knows I'm falling at her feet because of it.

Gathering my wits and looking up from her chest to meet her smiling gaze I say, "It's why you would have stopped by in the past. Though, you never begged, just demanded with not nearly enough evidence. You wanted favors and often." She doesn't break our playful gaze, and neither do I. Sucking in my bottom lip, I bite it as I see lust darken the brown of those gorgeous eyes to match my espresso.

"Favors you say?" she coyly replies as she slowly gets up. "I've always had a special place in my heart for your favors Miss Cabot." She walks closer and I lean back in my chair, trying to appear relaxed when I am anything but.

The heat from her eyes sears me. The gathering warmth between my legs ignites me. She walks to the door and clicks the lock shut, not breaking our gaze. Liquid heat dances along my spine as I watch her. There's only one reason why she locked my door. An eyebrow coyly lifts as she saunters over towards me.

"And I have always had a special place for your demands Detective." I turn my chair to the side and gaze up at her as she stops beside my chair. I let my eyes linger on her breasts.

"My eyes are higher up Alex." I keep my eyes on her breasts, as my tongue darts out and glides along my parted lips, wetting them seductively.

"I'm just checking your evidence Olivia," I say.

Both of those strong hands reach down and they grab my crossed knees in a grip meant to get my attention. A gasp escapes my lips at the feel of her warm fingers through my nylons. The tips of her fingers squeeze me gently. My heart pounds quickly in my chest. With a small, deep laugh, she eases them apart. I want to resist, say 'I'm not this easy,' but the words lodge in my throat, burning me and choking me.

My legs open for her. I want her touch. Hot, needy fingers tickle my skin as they trail up my inner thighs to slip under the edge of my skirt. My chest is heaving with each breath. Then those soft fingers move back to my knees. I leave my heels on and open my knees wide. I have no shame. Her fingers hook under my knees and she gently tugs me towards her. I go willingly, scooting my hips close to the edge of my chair and lean my head back with a sigh.

On a breathless whisper I say, "Olivia."

She smiles at me. "Alex."

That smile makes my toes curl and my nipples throb. I watch her as she kneels between my legs. Strong hands push up my skirt, exposing my damp upper thighs to the chill air of my office. Biting my lip, I grip my chair arms hard and shiver at the sensations. Her eyes flick down to my lap then back to meet my gaze. They are dark, the color of milk chocolate, her pupils widening by the second, swallowing the deep brown. My heart flutters in my chest at the sight of those dark pools locked with mine.

I blink the dryness from my eyes and lick my lips again. My lust for this woman rises within my body like a tide, pulling me in and twirling me under. I lean back and let the undertow pull. Adventurous thumbs stroke the juncture between my thighs, teasing my wet heat. My legs fall open wide.

I shake my head and close my eyes. "Touch me Liv," I whimper.

"I am touching you," she replies, her thumbs flutter and twitch, stroking over the crotch of my saturated silk panties.

I want to reach for her hand and make her touch me, but I refrain. She is leading this dance and I have no choice but to follow helplessly. My hands reach for her shirt collar and pull her forward. She tilts into me, then her lips are against mine, nibbling and licking until I grant her tongue entrance. I want her tongue dancing with mine, so I grant her entrance.

"Oh, so good," I murmur, and moan. An echoing moan softly vibrates against my lips in return.

The sound of her pleasure is a jolt to my loins. I am burning for her now, a scorching blaze, sucking all my oxygen and feeding the flames of lust. I need to hang on to her, let her ground me before I fall. My arms wrap around her neck, and she allows my hands to tangle within her short neck hairs. The strands are warm and soft sliding between my fingers as I stroke and pull her closer, smashing her against me, our breasts clashing together in a mesh of soft heat.

Pulling away from her mouth to gasp in a breath I whisper, "I need you skin-to-skin lover."

She laughs. "In a minute."

Impatience pushes me. "Now…We're on a time schedule. Court in an hour or so," I mumble and mesh my mouth to hers, preventing any further discussion.

I wrap my slim legs around her narrow waist, hooking my ankles together against the small of her back and use her body to pull her in tight against my swollen need. A groan from me or Olivia, I can't tell which echoes around the office. My mind is starting to spin with the heat of my blood rushing through. Using my thigh muscles, I grip her hips and rock against her belt buckle. My need for release is escalating with each rapid pound of my heart. If she wanted me under her spell, then she has me.

"Ah Livvv," I moan at the feel of the cool metal and warm leather. I push harder into her, feeding my need.

She gasps after several rocks. "My finger…my finger's getting smashed. Hold on."

"Oh," I slow my rocking down and feel her pull away. She slides her hands up, gripping my hips with both of her strong hands, guiding my rocking hips in tight.

"Need…I need," I say.

"I know what you need and I'll give it to you," she mutters in between gasping breaths. A kiss on my cheek, down my neck as she slides down my body with her mouth.

"Oh God…Liv, baby." I loosen my legs for her to keep moving down. I want her mouth on me. She nuzzles my breasts as she kisses down my torso, bumping her nose into my nipple, breathing hot air and making me ache for her hot mouth. A whimper escapes my mouth before I can stop it.

"Sorry bout that," she murmurs, her mouth busy trailing down to kiss my now exposed stomach. Her warm tongue dips into my belly button and I bite my lip to keep from giggling.

"Tickles."

"I know." A warm tongue swirls circles on my lower belly as her hands push up my skirt further and her thumbs hook in and yank my panties down my thighs, exposing my wet lips to her dark and glazed eyes. Heat pools, floods my skin in a gush between my thighs as she gazes at me.

"Oh, Liv," I murmur and whimper for her touch, as her tongue swirls just above my cleft, tickling my smooth skin.

Reaching out and threading my fingers through her spiked up strands of silky hair, I grip and yank hard to show her my impatience with her slow seduction. My erection throbs for her tongue and I need it now. I want to get off, feel my release singing through my nerves, dousing the blaze in my loins. I almost beg for it, but bite my lip again to keep my voice silent. I never beg.

Warmth rubs me as she gives me a long upward swipe. My hips jump off my chair and a deep moan erupts from my throat unbidden. Another twirling swipe against my throbbing bead. "Fuck, oh…Liv," I gasp and arch into her harder. "Suck…oh, take me in," I mumble and bite my bottom lip to keep the bubbling screams trapped within.

_Was that my voice_? _Don't beg_, my mind says. Warm lips encase me, suckling me. A soft tongue rolls against me.

I shout, "Liv." I can't help it. "Oh, God. So good."

"Mmph," she mumbles and gives me another rolling lick in just the right spot.

I yank her hair, pulling her mouth in closer. She sucks me harder, licks me faster right under my hooded, and so swollen clit. "Oh, fuck." I feel heat rolling through my lower back, and my thighs tingling. _Oh God its coming_, I think as I arch like a bow.

A long, finger slips between my shaking, wet lower lips and curls to rub in just the right spot. The heat coils and erupts. My hips shake against her mouth and chin. I'm helpless as I twitch and arch, my orgasm roaring in endless waves and licks of heat, searing my thoughts. She stays with me, always with me, and rides me through and eases me down as I buck against her.

I melt under her rolling mouth as she licks me clean, slowly and thoroughly, and so very tender with me. As she cleans me, I feel guilty for pulling her hair so hard. I open my eyes and watch her, smiling at her as she finishes. Her eyes crinkle as she smiles back.

One final soft kiss against my pounding cleft and she pulls away, resting her chin on my splayed thigh, gazing at me with those twinkling pools of brown, pupils still wide and needy. I want to touch her, make her feel the searing heat she just made me feel. Sitting up slowly, I grab her shirt and pull her towards me. She scoots closer and allows me to kiss her sticky, warm lips.

I hum as I clean myself off her mouth, using my tongue to swipe her clean. A moan bubbles out of her throat and her arms hook around my neck, pulling me in tighter.

"Oh, Al," she moans into my mouth as I catch her bottom lip between my teeth, squeeze and tug as I pull briefly away for a quick refreshing breath.

My hand trails down to cup her soft breast through her shirt. She whimpers. My thumb flicks over her hard nipple. After making love to her several times already, I know how sensitive her breasts are to my touch, and use it to my advantage. Her body tilts into my hand, pushing her softness against my palm. She hooks her fingers behind my neck and pulls my mouth into hers tighter, trying for a deeper dance of our tongues.

I lean back, try to pull away, but she holds me firm to her body. My eyes flick open to gaze at her as we kiss. Her eyes are shut tight and her cheeks bloom a deep red. A shiver travels down my spine as I shut my eyes again and feel her need of me push her harder against me.

**Knock. Knock. Knock. **Someone is at my door, demanding entrance. _Fuck._

She lets go of me and jumps away, quickly getting to her feet. I look up at her, standing in front of me with her mouth parted in surprise and her dark eyes appear wide and embarrassed. Pushing my skirt down and kicking my underwear under my desk, I point to my couch, indicating to Olivia to go sit down quickly.

**Knock. Knock. **

"Alex, I know you're in there. Your secretary wouldn't say, but I hear you breathing." It's my boss, Elizabeth Donnelly and I can't hide from her. She has a key to the office and will just enter anyway. Standing up, I fix my skirt and wipe my sore lips on my blouse sleeve.

"Hear you breathing…creepy," Liv murmurs softly and smiles shyly, like a teenager caught with her hand down in intimate places by her parents.

I shout, "yes Liz, just one moment."

I look over at Olivia with a raised eyebrow, and shrug my shoulders. She shrugs in return, and sits down on my couch, reaching out to grab a file folder I left on the coffee table. She breaks our staring contest to look down at the folder, appearing to be reading intently. Her cheeks are still read, and her lips look chapped and thoroughly nibbled on.

I roll my eyes, finger comb my hair to rid it of the just came look, and open the door to face the inquisitive blue eyes of Liz.

"About time Alexandra. I could have run down for coffee while waiting. Oh, hello Detective Benson, I didn't know you had a meeting with Miss Cabot." Blue eyes flash from me to Olivia and then back to meet my widened blue. "You didn't have a meeting scheduled for now, and I know because I checked before knocking."

Olivia didn't look up. "I needed to double check my statement with Alex, and I happened to be free right now."

"Mmhm. Well Alex, do you have the Watson file. I need it before three today." I could feel those light blue eyes flutter over my body and then over to my desk. Biting my lip, I let my eyes glance over to my desk and saw a flash of white peeking the side. _Oh no, my underwear. _

I let my foot kick the panties further under my desk as I walked over to grab the Watson file off the top of my desk. I let Liz tug the file from my tightly clutched fingers, meeting her gaze and casually swallowing the lump of embarrassment lodged in my throat down with a loud gulp.

"Thanks…and for God's sake Alex. Fix your hair before you go in front of the Judge for your hearing today." Her eyes flick over to Olivia as she walks to leave my office and she says, "don't let her go out in public with that rats nest." She shakes her head and slams my door with a bang.

I look at Olivia and she looks up, finally meeting my gaze. Her lips quirk up and her eyes are hooded. A laugh bubbles up my throat and I let it out because I just can't help it, bending over and clutching my desk for support. My legs are shaking violently. The irony of the situation hits me full force like a gut punch.

"Damn," she says and laughs with me.

After several minutes, we settle down. I saunter over slowly to perch beside her on the cool leather, leaning and then finally slumping exhausted into her warm body. She has worn me out.

Turning my head, my lips graze her flushed cheek and I whisper, "I don't have time to reciprocate. I have to clean up and get to the courthouse. I promise to make it up to you tonight."

"That's okay, really." She gazes into my eyes as we lean against one another. "I'm sure the payback will be worth the wait."

I huskily say, "oh…guarantee it lover. I want you to stop by for dinner. You will be dessert." She laughs deeply, in her sexiest register. Heat blooms in my loins and in my heart as she captures my lips and kisses me, softly and thoroughly.

"See you at your place." She releases me and walks out of my office door. _What a lunch break. _

**A/N: I read this chapter before uploading and thought, **_**this is crap**_**. I won't be offended if you think the same and tell me so. I finished this on the run and it's not exactly how I wanted it to play out… My Muse ran to play with the neighbors, claiming I ignored her and stole my handcuffs too. **

**+pouts+ :+( **

**Please review and let me know if you think the same… The beauty with this website is that I can always do a replace chapter later for improvements. Anyways, the next chapter will be back at the pool where it all started. **

**Skinny dipping anyone?**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the characters and I am not making any profit from this. Other than hedonistic enjoyment.

The song **Sleep Together by Garbage **sparked the muse to pound out this chapter. It's a good song if you don't know it. ;+)

Rated M for naked spice

I'm not really one for dedicating my work, but this chapter demands a shout out to my good friend Mia. She held my hand through a lot of dramatic crap and urged me to grab onto the waist of life with both legs.

**Sunbathing is Such Sweet Sorrow**

Chapter Six:

_Locked Up and Tied Down_

Gathering the last of my files from my messy desk, I don't bother to look at them, not really caring if they are the right ones and toss them into my briefcase to take home. They are just for show because I know tonight my hands will be full of soft, naked and _oh, so _warm Olivia Benson. I slip on my glasses, pull on my trench coat and step out of my office door.

My phone beeps as I step into the elevator, indicating an incoming text message. I dig through my satchel and find it near the bottom. _Why does it always fall to the bottom?_

I squint down at it and read: _**Be at your place in ten. I'll wait for you in the lobby. **_It's from Olivia. I realize as the elevator bangs to a stop and the doors fly open, releasing the three other occupants that I don't want her to wait for me in the lobby.

I want her in my apartment, in my life. I trust her.

Stepping out and stopping to lean against the cool lobby wall, I quickly text back : _**Tell Bill or Josh to let you in. Make yourself at home. Be there in fifteen, Al. **_There not too cheesy and full of gooey romance. I almost signed off love you, something I have never done before. To anyone of my previous lovers, or even to my family. A goodbye is about all I ever manage.

I've often been called cold and unfeeling and it's not been without merit. Olivia called me cold once and I nearly died inside that day. With a shake of my head, I gaze around and think.

I decide not to dwell on it right now and just to focus on my upcoming evening with my lover. I step out of the building and flag a taxi, gasping in surprise as one pulls right up and I jump in for the quick trip up to my place. As we bump through traffic, my mind falls to dinner.

While in court this afternoon, I pondered what to fix her for dinner and made the decision to order take-in Chinese. Olivia and I have enjoyed many take-in dinners together in the past while organizing her testimonies. I smile at my subtlety when it came to conning her into having dinner with me. It never occurred to me to just ask her out, thinking she would actually accept my request for a date with her.

I shake my head at my past stupidity and send up a silent prayer of thanks that I got the courage to ask her to swim with me.

I remember the last time I ate Chinese with Liv, her lips closing over her chopsticks as she ate bite after bite, smiling at me as she chewed, and the memory makes me shiver with licks of heat in my groin still. My thighs clench as I remember that smiling mouth and dexterous tongue closing over my wet heat just a few hours before. I shift my hips and squirm in my seat.

Heat pools and starts to soak into my spare panties, the ones I keep at the office for 'girl emergencies' and slipped into after Olivia left my office. They are my ugliest pair of bikinis and white cotton. Blek. Besides going commando to court seems so wrong.

The taxi arrives outside my building and I pay the driver a nice tip for not launching me through the side window glass. He smiles a toothless grin and I wink at him, feeling a hint of pity for him then exit the as fast as my long legs will unfold and straighten out. My thighs cramp, but I ignore the pain to focus on walking to the door of my building. Looking over to the desk, I nod in greeting to Bill. I slyly glance around to see if Olivia ignored my request and remained in the lobby.

The lobby is empty except for Bill and I. A smile tugs my lips at the thought of her up in my apartment. _I hope she made herself at home_. The elevator is empty as I step on it, for which I'm grateful because I am still smiling like an idiot. "Cabot your so whipped," I say softly and wink at my reflection in the shiny metal of the twin doors. Stepping off the elevator, I dig out my keys, the soft jingle echoing down the empty hallway as I slip the key into my door and let myself in.

The living room is all but dark, the early Summer sun blocked out by drawn blinds, and only a single lamp glowing gently light by my couch. Olivia is no where in sight. Maybe she is in the bathroom?

"Olivia?" I call out. No response meets my query. _Maybe she didn't show up. _The thought makes my inside clench and my knees start to wobble. I hope not.

"Liv?" I toss my briefcase and slip my coat off my shoulders, flinging it in the direction of my coat-rack, not really caring if I hit it or not.

I need to find Olivia if she is here somewhere. Bill didn't mention her being here so maybe she stood me up. Tears start to prick my eyes with each step into my apartment, walking through the living room, glancing to the empty kitchen, then down the hallway as I head towards my bedroom.

No sign of her.

The bathroom door is open and the light off. _Hmm. _

The door to my bedroom is slightly ajar. Working the sex crimes for the past year has put me on full alert to situations such as this one. I distinctly remember leaving the door open, as I always do when I leave in the mornings. My housekeeper knows to leave all the doors and closets open when she comes by. I stop to lean against the wall and remove my shoes. I clutch one in my hand, take a deep breath and push open the door, my face a mask of aggression. I growl to appear scary.

Soft light meets my eyes. _Did I die_? _This has to be heaven, _I wander as I see Olivia Benson stretched out in all her perfect naked glory, resting on her side and gazing at me with the most angelic expression I've ever seen. A flash of red trailing from her neck to dip down between her breasts catches my eyes. My brain identifies the object at the same time my hot loins give a clamp and kick of ignition.

The fire is burning, heat licking my insides.

_Oh, my God. A necktie…_

"Wow," I mumble as I step into the room and my feet take me towards the bed. I stumble but catch myself. "Fuck."

_Thud. _The shoe drops from my loose fingers.

Coy brown eyes rise from her moving hands as they twirl and stroke the silky red fabric, and lock onto mine. My breath leaves my lungs as I knock my knee into the side of the bed. I fall down on the edge, sitting and staring at my lover with widened eyes.

I open my mouth to speak some more, ask what's going on but the words clutch in my throat much as they did during my lunch break. I'm in shock and she knows it. She enjoys seeing me flounder and trip over myself like a horny teenage boy. _Damn her_.

Her lips smirk as she gazes at me. My thoughts bump and evaporate at the radiance of her smile. "Hello dear. You're home," she murmurs in her deep voice that I swear crawls inside me, dashing fuel on my already raging flames of desire for her. Shaking my head, I reach up and toss off my suit jacket, unbutton my blouse and unclip my bra in half a second.

Her eyes remain on my body. A low laugh escapes her smirking mouth as she says, "Eager?"

"Yep." I kick off my shoes, unzip my skirt and pull down my stalking. I stand up to peal it all down my shaking thighs and throw it in the corner, figuring I will deal with the wrinkles later. I need to be in her arms_**…Now**_.

Finally, I'm naked.

I stroke her hip to shoulder. She lets me turn her onto her back as I crawl up and straddle her hips, the red silk tie falling to the side from between her breast and rests on her shoulder and sinewy bicep. I swallow down the lump in my throat, and melt under the intensity of her gaze. "So beautiful," I say and mean it with ever thump of my strong heart.

Gazing down at her, spread out before me, I feel my eyes flash as my desire for this woman sears my thoughts. I lean down to kiss her. My arousal is climbing, and I'm powerless as it grabs me and shakes me into action. She reciprocates with heat of her own as she gazes into my eyes.

She wraps her arms around me, holding me firmly in place as her short nails bite into the sensitive skin of my middle back. I wince as she clamps down on a sore spot from our earlier lovemaking, but hold in my whimper of discomfort and relish the pain silently.

A moan claws up my throat and I let it loose. She changes the angle of her mouth, licking my bottom lip in a teasing line, smiling against my mouth in triumphant. _Damn her and her knowledge of my body. _

Liquid floods my center to trickle down my thighs in a warm stream.

Resting on my elbows, my body shaking with pent up lust, this Goddess winding me and taking me yet again; I decide it's my turn. The prey will become the hunter in this game. I let my weight tip forward and my hot breasts melt into hers, our puckered buds kissing as our mouths consume each other.

I plunge into her mouth deeply, dancing in her warmth, possessing her body much as she started to possess mine. I push up and away from her mouth abruptly, causing her to whimper and her smiling mouth turns down into a frown.

"Oh Olivia," I say as I grab the neck tie and tug down to get her attention. It works. Her eyes bolt open and she stares at me with wide eyes. _She is mine tonight. _"Surely you didn't think I would let you have me for each meal today… Did you?" I cluck at her with my tongue then place a gentle kiss on her chin before pulling away again to gaze down at her and watch her struggle.

My thighs are starting to shake, so spread them wider and I ease my dripping center down to rest on her smooth mound, being sure to push against her warm skin so she feels how wet she is making me. She groans and tilts her head back, letting her eyes flutter shut.

I twist the silk around her neck, putting the double Windsor knot off to the side, then thread my fingers between the loop and tug gently. I watch with fiery eyes as I let the silk of the tie stroke and clutch the delicate skin of her throat with each movement of my wrist. Each tug acts like a string attached to my loins, tugging me higher. _Oh God…I hope I can hold out long enough to pleasure Liv, _I think.

She is winding tight too. I see it in her darkened eyes as she shakes her head no, her lips parting to let her gasping breaths escape. I smile at the effect. She is panting, her ribs rising and falling in a rapid rhythm to meet the demands of her flushing body. "Al…"

Hips rock into mine, bumping hard against my swollen skin as she arches into me. I am pushing her control and it occurs to me as I rock that she might resist. I want her to trust me, let herself go under my touch.

Our lovemaking up until this moment, has been gentle and caring, an equal dance between two equally matched partners. This dance is different, the footing unsure and the steps not quite memorized.

_Cabot… be cautious, _my mind screams.

Leaning down and putting my mouth by her ear I whisper, "I trust you when you're between my legs, now its your turn. Trust me lover, I'll take care of you."

"Yes…" she mumbles, then moans as I scoot down and grind down hard. My liquid heat rests directly on hers, smashing us together in a clash of wet and very smooth skin. Each rock of my hips bumps her swollen bead, clamping it between her puffy outer lips. The motion is driving us both fast to the precipice of our release.

My mind says to slow down, but my body has other demands. I gaze down at her face, her cheeks blooming a deep red, her breath panting between her beautiful lips, and I feel my heartbeat thump faster in my chest. My body takes the lead.

I'm leading our dance this time. She relinquished her control, putting total trust in me. A gift no lover should ever squander. I moan loudly as her strong hands wrap around my hips, not pulling me in but just holding me steady as our bodies rock together.

She spreads her thighs, tilts her hips up into me, her eyes flashing open. I reciprocate and mesh us as close together as possible. Heat stroking heat, building up to the searing explosion.

Brown eyes stare wild and unleashed into mine. She trembles beneath my body, holding steady on the ledge, waiting for me so we may jump off together. Brushing my lips against her mouth, I tug a little harder on the silk entwined between my fingers as my hips push down hard into her.

My heat is coiling and ready for the strike. _One more hard rock… _

"Oh…" she gasps, "uh….Allleexxxxxx," then she moans as her release takes hold and her breath tickles my wet mouth where our lips brush gently together. I smile watch as deep brown hides once again behind fluttering eyelids.

I follow her over the cliff as my loins strike out in vicious shudders, crawling and evading over my nerves all along my spine.

_We set each other ablaze and it feels so damn good_.

A scream escapes my mouth. "Olivia." I bite my lip then moan, "Liv…baby…so…ohgood." I let the silk flutter from my fingers and clamp onto the strong arms, holding onto her for dear life as my mind fuzzes and dances with tiny spots of lights. Collapsing onto her with a gasp, she enfolds me in her arms and we lie still while our bodies cool down.

"Holy fuck," she mutters, her lips kissing my warm cheek gently. Her breath tickles my ear as it floats over my skin in warm puffs. A giggle erupts from my lips. Then another. I gasp and just laugh like a nut in my lover's embrace, happy to be here with her. _Fuck the world. _

Olivia laughs with me and holds my shaking body tight. She offers me warmth and a safe strength I have longed for from other lovers. But they were not Olivia Benson. The fear I felt when I first entered my apartment is now gone. She didn't run and she isn't moving away now. _Maybe she really is mine?_

Turning my head, I brush our smiling lips together and whisper, "thank you for being here."

"I can't imagine wanting to be anywhere else." My hand reaches up to clasp the flopping tie still around her neck, my thumb stroking the silky fabric in small circles. I loosen the knot then return my fingers to stroking the silk.

"I didn't know you wore ties Liv," I say and laugh playfully.

"Not always. I save them for special occasions," she responds with a coy and slightly vague answer.

I sigh and ask, "Is this special?" My let my eyes drift over to gaze at the clutched red tie and avoid those intense brown eyes. Fear races from my toes up to my neck she remains silent for several heartbeats.

She whispers, "I can't imagine being with anyone more special than you Alex."

Tears pool in my eyes as she kisses my lips. I kiss her back and rest in her arms, my body exhausted after the hours today spent loving this intense and beautiful woman.

"Rest now…I'll still be here when you wake," she promises in her deep alto. I take a deep breath and inhale her sweet scent. _I love the way she smells_. She lifts her head and lets me ease the necktie over her head and I toss it towards the other side of the bed. I relax as I cuddle and breathe her in deep.

I believe the truth of her words. I trust her and love her.

My heavy eyelids flutter and shut.

As sleep tugs me, I hear, "love you Al…you don't even know how much."

"I do," I mumble as I fall into the darkness of sleep.

**A/N: Okay, this veering off the road of smut and falling into the huge mush canyon is getting out of hand… **

**+Smacks muse Betsy over the head+ "Dammit Betsy…learn to drive a standard already."**

**Skinny dipping next update, sorry gals-our duo need a short nap so they don't drown. **


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the characters and I am not making a profit with this tale.

Rated M for naked spice

**Sunbathing is Such Sweet Sorrow**

Chapter Seven:

_Dip and Parry_

I open my eyes and darkness surrounds me. My mind drifts in the haze between awake and asleep. _Something is missing. Olivia is gone. _

On reflex, my hand crawls over to the other side of the bed. Coolness greets my hot fingertips. Inhaling deeply, I smell the scent of passion, of raw sensuality expressed repeatedly. I roll over to lay on my back and sit up. "Llgrrr..chrmm. Liv?" I call out and listen for a reply.

The sound of soft water hitting porcelain echoes throughout the room.

Looking over to the bathroom door, I notice there is light peeking out from underneath the wood. _She's still here. _"Olivia?"

The door to the bathroom creaks open and the light flicks off. She gasps and her shadow jumps back. "Shit…Alex."

"I'm sorry Liv. You okay?"

"Other than having a mild heart attack, I'm fine," she whispers.

"I'm sorry. I thought you had left." My eyes drift over her naked form as she walks back to my bed. She sits down on the edge and reaches out to take my hand. I let her encase my cool fingers within her warm hands.

"Alexandra Cabot, I am not going to run out on you." Her eyes glitter in the darkness of my bedroom.

I blink back tears at the conviction evident in her statement. "I'm sorry Liv. My insecurities sneak up on me where you're concerned. It would devastate me if I woke up to an empty apartment, knowing you fled the scene."

She laughs softly, her hand squeezing mine gently. "The only fleeing I intend to do, is chasing after you when you won't give me the warrants I ask for."

"Present the proper evidence and we won't have a problem."

"I seem to recall you approving of my evidence yesterday in your office."

A blush warms my cheeks as warmth courses through my tingling and well loved loins. "Well, what can I say, I had to be sure," I answer, enjoying the flirting between us. A deep laugh escapes from her throat, sending shivers down my spine with its huskiness. In the darkness, I can't see her smile, but I know its there as I gaze at her beautiful face.

"And now, so do I," she murmurs as she scoots closer to me on the bed. Heat radiates off her skin and warms me, wraps me in a comforting blanket. Desire binds me, I am nestled here only for her, locked in an invisible hold that only she may release me from.

I need to touch her skin. "Liv," I whimper.

She leans over me until she is an inch away from my mouth. I gaze into her eyes, watching as they shimmer, reflecting the soft nightlight in their dark depths. Puffy lips part as her warm breath flutters along my cheeks. My eyes drift down to her parted lips, and I can't resist the temptation. Leaning in, I kiss her puffy, lovely lips, and wrap my arms around her neck, tugging her in tighter, closer to my tingling body.

I want to mesh her with me until we are one body, one heart, one soul.

My need of her knows no limits.

I relinquish control and fall back onto the bed, letting gravity pull me down to lie amongst our love soaked sheets. She relaxes and falls with me. "Love me Olivia," I whisper against her mouth.

"Yessss," she murmurs and kisses me deeper. I open for her and she settles her hips between my legs. The warm silk between our thighs touches, meshes together, moves against each other as our hips rock, striking the spark of want to a roaring flame in a knowing dance of thrust and parry. My nails clamp into her shoulders with the delicious friction we're creating.

She feels so good against me like this but I need more of her. I want it hard and bruising this time. I need her touch deeper, fucking me and coming with me in a rocking wave. I pull away from her mouth, gasping as my hot breath roars with each exhaling breath. My arousal floods all my self doubt about the woman in my arms. My muscles tingle as warmth surges through my veins with each rapid beat of my heart.

Her warm breath caresses my cheek and ear as she whispers, "you gave me what I needed, now tell me what you need. Anything Alex." Goosebumps erupt along my skin at her words.

The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. "I need you deep this time. I want you to fuck me Liv."

She moans, the vibration echoing against my chest as she lays on me, breast to breast. She kisses my cheek and whispers, "how do you want me?"

Pulling away from her lips, I whisper, "reach into the nightstand. You'll feel what you're after."

She releases a whimper as she reaches over, opens the drawer and pulls out my harness and faux cock. In the stillness of my bedroom, I hear her gasp and say, "oh Al." The wood drawer shuts with a creak then thud. The only sound in the still bedroom is our heavy panting breaths.

The silence makes me nervous. "Is it okay. For you to…because if you aren't comfortable with it we…" Two fingers cover my lips, stilling my rambling mouth. I smile against her skin then kiss her soft fingers that smell of my apple hand soap.

She remains quiet as her heat abruptly disappears from my body.

Soft metal clangs as the bed shifts under me. I watch her moving as she situates her new appendage. I want to see the features on her face, know that she wants this as much as I do, but the darkness prevents it. Her head tilts down as she looks down at it then over to me and growls softly. The sound causes my loins to clench. My thighs start to rub together gently, setting up a friction between my legs that feels oh so good while I wait for my lover to take back her place. She remains utterly transfixed, completely still, and I can't have that.

My arms reach out for her. "Come here," I whisper and gulp, my voice cracking.

She immediately crawls over onto the bed, settling her body gently on top of mine, her muscled belly resting on my dripping heat. "Oh Liv."

My hands wrap around her waist to clasp her hips. She is trembling. Reaching over to the top of the night stand, I grab a condom, tear the package open with my teeth. Letting go of her hips, I remove the condom and reach down until my hands touch silicone. My hand shakes but I ignore it.

"Hold still darling," I whisper and slip the condom on with a practiced roll of fingers. It fits tightly around her cock. My fingers tremble as they rest on her faux dick. "God…so sexy lover."

She gives a half-moan, half-laughs. "Ha. I'll try." Her hips rock forward at the slight pressure of my hand stroking her, and she moans my name in a breathless voice.

In the darkness, I see her eyelids flutter shut at the touch and I widen my legs more. Leaning up against her, my hand slides down to stroke her soaked lips where the small protrusion rests against her.

"So wet," I murmur.

"You do this to me Alex. No other lover made me this excited so quickly."

My lips lift in a smile. "What can I say Liv, you're sexy." I push down on her cock as my lips capture hers in a deep kiss, my tongue darting out to lick along her bottom lip seductively. She relaxes against me. She moans, deeper and longer than before and I know she is putty in my hands right now. Her hips start rocking against my hand, the dildo sliding against my palm with each thrust.

She pulls away from my lips to gasp, "Oh, Alex. Feels wonderful."

"It's about to feel more wonderful," I say against her mouth.

Grabbing her hips and using my thighs and hips, I flip us over. I lower my heat to her upper thighs, clamping her muscles between my legs tightly. My body eases down to lie on her, squashing her cock between our lower bellies. I laugh at her gasp of surprise then lean up to kiss her breastbone. Salt greets my kissing lips as I move around the swells of her breasts, twirling my tongue along her smooth, and wet skin. She arches up against my mouth and moans my name again.

"Feel good Liv?"

"Ummmhmm." Her hands reach out to clamp onto my shoulders. I moan at the feel of her short nails biting into my skin as I set up a rocking motion between our connected hips. Taking her hard nipple between my wet lips, I kiss it and twirl my tongue around one then the other.

Her hips thrust harder into me in response.

"Al I need…just I," she stutters and slides her hands down to my waist. I reach down and grab one of her hands, guiding it down to my heat. I want her to feel what she does to me.

She whimpers as my wetness coats our joined fingertips. She guides our fingers to twirl around my hardness, flicking under my hood and stroking once, twice, then she pulls us away.

"Liv."

"Wwwet, warm…God," she murmurs, looking into my eyes in the darkness.

Leaning up on my elbows, I scoot my body up hers and lift my hips up to take her inside. And God, do I want her inside me. Her hands wrap around my hips, holding me tightly. Our eyes meet as I lower my heat to greet her hardness. We both gasp as the first contact.

"So good."

Relaxing my muscles, I take her inside. She keeps her hips still, letting me control the first steps of this dance. "You won't hurt me," I say, watching as her eyes close then open to twinkle up at me in the darkness. Her warm hips squirm underneath mine. She wants, maybe needs to thrust inside me, but she's waiting for me. I begin to rock my hips up and down, not fast and not deep, just a gentle movement to get her use to the feel of me riding her.

Reaching down for one of her hands, I interlock our fingers tight as we rock together.

"Alex…God," she mumbles, opening her mouth to moan louder. I feel her hips twitching between my thighs and pick up the pace of our rocking, taking her deeper with each thrust. She feels so good inside me this way, stroking all my sensitive spots. My hips tremble, my muscles quiver as the scorching heat of release builds between us.

Leaning forward, I whisper in her ear, "I want to come together."

She turns her head, kisses my lips. "I'm getting close. What do you need?"

"Let's switch positions. I need you on top. You feel better when I can wrap my legs around you." I stop my rocking, but keep her inside of me.

She laughs, leans back on her elbows and says, "so you want me to top you?"

"Always lover. Now push." With a turn of her strong body, we flop onto our sides. Her cock pushes deeper inside and I can't help but moan deeply. I like this position.

"Stop Liv." She looks at me in alarm.

"Did I hurt you?" Wrapping my arm around her shoulders, and tightening my leg around her hips, I keep her still.

"I like you right here, this way. Can you come in this position?"

She leans forward and kisses my neck then whispers, "I don't know. I've never done this before in this position."

"Well let's find out." I gaze into her eyes as she as she gazes into mine. I rock my hips into hers and feel the answering tilt of hers. The feel of her is exquisite. My hips begin to tremble, muscles deep inside aching with the feel of her cock thrusting inside me, so deep and lovely.

Holding onto her tightly, my body arches into her and demands harder thrusts.

She responds to my quivering and grabs my hips, pulling me in as tight as she can. Her mouth brushes mine in a tender kiss.

Each rock of her hips hits my spots deep within, fueling the fire deep inside me, causing heat to shoot over my body and sear my thoughts.

I need us to release together. "So good Liv, I want you to come inside me," I whimper in between rocks.

"Alex…I'm going to come," she says and rocks into me harder.

The speed bumps my erection and my hips freeze. "I'm coming."

"Hold it…almost.." she murmurs and rocks fast. Biting my lip, I hold my orgasm in, clamping my muscles tightly around her.

After one hard thrust, her hips freeze and I let my clamp go. Heat flows through us both as we ride each other, shaking and trembling out our pleasure with accompanying loud screams. My head plops down onto my pillow as my pulsing release finishes. She sighs and rests her sweaty cheek against mine as we rest in the enveloping darkness of my bedroom.

Her hand brushes my inner thighs as she pulls out of me. I whimper at the departing of her.

"Shh. I won't hurt you," she coos at me as she leans away from me and unfastens the harness, removing the appendage and tosses it over onto the side of the bed.

"I'll clean it later Liv," I murmur. Her warm body leans back onto me and her arms envelope in her strong embrace. I feel safe and loved. With a sigh, I close my eyes for a second and just enjoy the peace of the moment with Liv.

Warm breath caresses my ear as she whispers, "I love being with you this way."

A laugh bubbles up my throat and I let it release, not able to stop the joy I feel at her words. "Same here. I…love," I stammer out, but stop before I say the full sentence. Fear of being in love with this woman still lurks in the back recesses of my mind. I'm exhilarated and afraid in equal measure.

She pulls away from me to take a deep breath. Glancing into her glittering eyes, I know what I want from this woman and decide to ask, "do you want to be my girlfriend? And be with me this way as often as possible?"

"You have to ask?" she snorts. "Where do I sign?" She laughs softly.

"What makes you think I would make you sign something to be my girlfriend?"

"You're an attorney Al. Nough said."

"Okay," I smile at her, feeling the palpable joy present in the room and say, "I'll draw up the contract later," I laugh and snuggle into her warmth. Inhaling her scent, I moan with pleasure and a deep contentment I haven't felt in a long time.

"I hate to break it to you darling," I murmur against her warm arm, "but we stink."

She takes a deep breath, my arm moving with the movement, and holds it. "I guess we do."

I squint up at the bedside clock. "It's four in the morning Liv."

"So it is." She kisses my forehead and inhales my scent with warm puffs of air. "Do you want to take a bath or something?" she mutters against my skin.

I shake my head no. "Let's go swimming."

"Swimming? It's like the middle of the night. We could get arrested or something."

"Uh..well, the Cabot Foundation actually owns the building. In a way, I own it." I watched as her eyes widened.

A well placed slap lands on my bare breast and I wince at the tingling pain. She shouts, "Next time you see those guys, I want you to throw them out. The little perverts."

"Okay I will. So do you want to go swimming or not?"

She jerks away from me and jumps off the bed, looking down at me. "Of course. But I'm making a request." She smiles and continues, "no suits."

"Wasn't planning on wearing one," I coyly reply and untangle myself from the love twisted sheets. A hand reaches out to help me stand on my wobbly legs.

She wraps her arm around my waist and we walk out of my bedroom, stopping in the bathroom and grabbing robes and towels. She helps me into my robe and I help her into hers. With large smiles we walk out of my apartment and head up to the pool.

I use my after hours key to let us in. Only one light illuminates the pool. Liv drops her robe with a soft burr and shake, then slips into the water quickly.

"It's warm Alex. Come on." She frolics in the water, going under and swimming back and forth, waiting for me with a large smile plastered on her lips. My heart stutters at the sight.

I smile at her and flick off my robe, turning and tossing it onto the poolside chair I occupied not very long ago. With a laugh, I think about the changes from then to now and mutter under my breath, "oh, the difference a day makes."

Soaking wet Olivia Benson waits for me in the pool with arms wide open. I step into the water and into her waiting arms with a moan of contentment. She nuzzles my neck and kisses me softly.

**A/N: Damn Betsy and her crazy driving. I told her to stay off the tequila shots but did she listen? Noo! **

**Instead of hot skinny dipping love, she veered down a one way street and ended up with this update. I'm taking away her keys! **

**Anyways, this will probably be the last update for the Alex and Liv loving smut fest. Hope you enjoyed the ride however bumpy it turned out. Please review and let me know if you enjoyed it. ;+) Or if it totally sucked :+( **

**Give me requests….. A/O; R/I; J/7; Betsy isn't picky.**


End file.
